The present invention relates to a novel puzzle apparatus.
Graphical representations such as geographical maps, geological maps, historical maps, and the like have been formed into flattened, 2-dimensional puzzles. Unfortunately, the relationship of such representation to the true global arrangement is not readily apparent. It has also been found that students, especially children, easily learn geographical and geological maps by working with puzzles. Also, global projections onto a flat surface (mecator, conical and the like) distort the relative size of geographical and geological features, in addition, the concept of latitude and longitude is often misleading or inaccurate when taken from an actual global environment and placed on a flat projection.
A puzzle apparatus which transforms 2-dimensional maps into a 3-dimensional format would be a great advance in the educational field.